Chantel
Chantel is the Toreador den mother of the Carthians, and had taken an almost motherly interest in Derrick especially. Having been raised in the 30s before her embrace, Chantel grew up in a hard time for black women. She taught herself to read, and spent much of her time in her local library reading as much global literature as she could. Chantel has in the modern nights taught herself how to work copmuters and all new electronic gadgets and trends. She is considerably more digitally skilled than most Kindred. Chantel is a black woman in her late 20s, thin, and well figured, she keeps her hair braided in cornrows that fall to her shoulders. Despite sharing this hairstyle with Tantanee, Chantel refuses to change it. While Chantel is well educated, her poor background can be heard whe she is upset or pressed, and she lets slip urban phrases. She tries hard to avoid talking as if she is still poor, assuming (correctly) almost all other kindred will immediately assume and judge her, which she hates. Chantels Story This lust for knowledge and bettering herself attracted the attention of her sire, Mycroft the Red (depiste Mycroft being white), who after meeting her at an black rights rally, chose to woo and embrace her. Mycroft has since traveled outside of Portland, but the two regularly keep in touch. Chantel did not have an easy time in portland without her sire. She eventually fell in with the Circle of the Crone. Tempted to them by their philosophy of female empowerment and ethos of survivalism and divinity in creation. But from the beginning there were cracks, Chantel found Fabiene fascinating but aloof and dangerous. But she had no choice, she needed to be part of something. She actually rose quite a bit in the crone, until Delilah came. The exact reasons for Chantel turning her back on the Circle are known only to herself, Fabiene, and Delilah. But everyone knows how Fabiene took it personally, and it was a big public boon is Ms.Kings public image as a savvy, idealist, word-smith. The bridges between herself and the crone were utterly burned, and although they have never taken action against her, Chantel knows that they see her as a traitor. After that moment Chantel became Delilah's second, until Carlos came along, and then Jack. Chantel slipped into a more supportive role, the Den Mother. When Nick and his Brood arrived this only cemented this role further. Chantel always wanted to be a mother before her embrace, and working through the difficult unlives of fellow Carthians afforded her some vicarious fulfilment in this regard. On more than one occasion, Chantel considered ghouling a young girl to be her 'daughter'. It wasn't until Derrick's arrival did this outlet truly get to be utilized, and she abondoned the idea, deciding: "It was always just too cruel, no matter how fun it woulda been... Besides, ''he's such a pain in the ass, can you imagine how one that never learned better woulda been?"'' Chantel Tonight Chantel works as a bartender in the Carthian owned C.C. slaughters, usually in the lounge, but also sometimes working on the dance floor. While she doesn't needs the funds, she uses this vantage point to ingraciate herself into the lives of unwitting gay men. She is hardly a temptress, instead perferring to view herself as the 'faghag' of succubi. For the most part, she cultivates a sincere friendship with many of her patrons, and those in the Carthian movement know she utilizes some of them to ease her feeding life. Tonight the Den Mother has her work cut out for her. Not only is she having to deal with, organize, and teach the large group of prospective Carthians trying to jump onto the band wagon after the revolt. But she also has taken an interest being a strong, female, motherly figure in the lives of Ryan and Travis, Derricks young childer. And of course, she can't help but still see Derrick as that loveable little rascal, primogen title or no. Category:People